Beethoven's 5th
by Ann G.c
Summary: James no es del agrado de Lily, y ella no lo es de él... O ella supone, hasta cierto día en la torre de astronomía.Oneshot.


Era algo que no sabía, una incógnita desde hacía ya siete años, siete desesperantes y traumantes años de bromas, y humillaciones para ella. Una pregunta que se repetía miles de veces al día en su cabeza, cuando despertaba por las mañanas, cada que le miraba por el pasillo, o fuera del colegio, cuando le tocaba hacer un trabajo de parejas con él –y es que siempre que era trabajo de parejas, le tocaba con él- , cuando le miraban esos penetrantes ojos cafés, cada que una sonrisa se le escapaba… En fin, _siempre_, y era tan frecuente que ya se la preguntaba a ella misma como si le preguntaran el tiempo.

Unas risotadas y ruidos de pasos acercándose la sobresaltaron e hicieron saltar en su lugar, tirando los libros que tenía al lado de ella, se agachó para recogerlos al tiempo que vio de quiénes se trataba. Potter y sus amigos habían entrado a la biblioteca, cosa muy rara en ellos.

-¡Evans! ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! No, espera, no es sorpresa, siendo quien eres, es más raro verte fuera de este lugar.

"_Que mala broma, ésta le falló"_ pensó la pelirroja mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas.

- Es el único lugar donde no vienes a molestar, no hay lugar a dónde ir contigo rondando por el colegio. – Agregó la chica, antes de tomar su mochila y dirigirse hacia la salida. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues tropezó y volvió a tirar sus cosas.

Pero, ¿qué era un poco más de humillación? Nada, estaba tan acostumbrada a eso que ni le importó cuando se agachó a recoger, de nuevo, sus cosas. Pero ésta vez algo cambió, una mano nívea apareció y le entregó un libro. Lily levantó la vista y vio a Severus Snape arrodillado junto a ella.

-Gracias Severus - Le sonrió y tomó su libro al tiempo que se levantaba.

-No hay de qué Evans.- Lily lo miró, con dulzura y comprensión…

Es que él, fue el primer amigo que tuvo en ese colegio. El único que la conocía desde pequeña y la trataba bien. Una gran amistad era lo que los unía. ¿Por qué le llamaba por su apellido? _"Siento que algún día te haré algo de lo que me arrepentiré, y ya no seré digno de llamarte por tu nombre, prefiero comenzar por ahora que somos amigos." _Esa era la argumentación que le dio el chico el día que Lily le preguntó.

-¡Hey! A echarse miraditas a otro lugar, esto es una biblioteca.- Gritó James. Con un tono algo molesto. ¿La razón? Celos… Puros celos. Lily nunca lo había mirado de esa manera. Y era algo que no le gustaba a James.

Lily miró con enfado a James, antes de dar la media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida. Snape, viendo cómo desaparecía Lily, se dispuso a irse también, pero antes de poder poner un pie fuera de la biblioteca, una mano le retuvo e hizo darse vuelta, antes de que un puño se impactara en su cara y lo hiciera trastabillar y caer al suelo.

-Ni te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo a Lily. Si lo haces, lo pagarás Snape, ¿entendido? Mantente alejado de ella- Le dijo James, con un cara de mucho enfado y queriendo matar a quien se le pusiera en frente, en este caso, al chico tirado en el piso frente a él.

-¿Es una amenaza?- Preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba y enfrentaba al que le había dado el puñetazo.

-Lo es, y más te vale no hacerme enfadar, porque si no, tendrás miedo siquiera salir de tu habitación.

James y sus compañeros salieron de la biblioteca, mientras Severus Snape se sentaba en una silla, viendo con rencor cómo salía James y sus amigos.

Lily no sabía qué hacer. Se encontraba en su habitación, leyendo un libro de la asignatura de historia, su favorita. Pero las letras solo le pasaban frente a los ojos, no les prestaba atención, no era capaz de juntar las palabras en una oración, y menos hacerlas tener sentido. Pensaba, más que leer.

Su vida era un asco, para comenzar, era la rara de su familia, al ser la única que era maga, su hermana no la aceptaba por lo que era, casi no tenía amigos, y los que se hacían llamar así, no estaban con ella más que por conveniencia cuando necesitaban una tarea… En fin, no había nada en su vida que valiera la pena…

Enfadada, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la torre de astronomía, donde solía ir cuando estaba triste o necesitaba pensar en paz. Como de costumbre, nadie la miraba cuando caminaba por los pasillos. Pero ella no se dio cuenta de que _una,_ _una_ mirada, sí la veía. Y el dueño de esa mirada la siguió por detrás, a unos cuantos pasos por detrás.

Lily había llegado hasta la torre, y miraba por el gran hueco que rodeaba la torre, por donde se podía mirar todo lo que rondaba el colegio. Se recargó en el barandal antes de hablar.

-Sal ya, Potter, me has estado siguiendo por medio colegio, no soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de que alguien me está siguiendo –Dijo, y el joven notó cierto aire de tristeza en su voz.

-Lo siento Evans, creí que sí lo eras…

Lily no pudo soportar otro insulto más, las lágrimas cayeron desesperadas por sus mejillas, trazando una gruesa línea desde la comisura de sus ojos hasta la barbilla, donde caían hacia el suelo y al tocarlo, solo provocaban un sordo ruido. Pero Lily Evans en ningún momento soltó algún sonido, ni un gemido, ni un sollozo, nada.

James no se hubo percatado de lo que sucedía hasta que prestó más atención al silencio entre ellos dos y se percató de la agitada e irregular respiración de la chica. Caminó hacia ella, preocupado de que en verdad lo que le dijo le haya causado mucho daño, más de lo que él pretendía. Grande fue su sorpresa al tocar el hombro de la pelirroja y que ella se encogiera ante el tacto, como si fuera un criminal que estuviera a punto de clavarle un cuchillo a su víctima. Eso hizo que el corazón se le encogiera al joven, nunca pensó que eso siete años le fuera a calar tan hondo como ahora.

-Lily, ¿te encuentras bien?- Iba a pedirle perdón, pero Lily lo cortó cuando se dio la vuelta, con cara de exagerado enfado.

-¿Qué si me encuentro bien? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso? ¿Tú crees que me encuentro bien? –Preguntó casi gritando.

-No, es solo que…- No supo más que decir y dio un paso hacia ella, con los brazos extendidos, como si fuera a abrazarla, ella, al ver que avanzaba hacia ella, dio pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Quién te crees para hacer sufrir a las personas? No es como si fueras un Dios… Te crees demasiado con tu corte de cabello de chico rebelde, y ese cuerpo de jugador que tienes, y esas múltiples fans que has tenido, cuando en realidad no eres nadie, ¿me escuchaste? Nadie para hacer sentir mal a las demás personas que tú crees que son inferiores a ti. – De lo que no se daba cuenta era que cada vez avanzaba más hacia atrás, y el barandal no era muy alto que digamos, y bajo la torre de astronomía no había nada más que un acantilado de unos cincuenta metros de altura que terminaba en un lago, que en esos tiempos estaba congelado.

James, al ver que Lily retrocedía, avanzó un paso más cauteloso hacia ella.

-Lily, detente… - Trató de hacerla parar, estirando un brazo para cogerla del brazo, pero ella lo retiró hacia atrás cuando vio las intenciones del chico.

-No… Solo… Déjame en paz ¿Quieres? Déjame tranquila, vete a hacer estupideces por el colegio o algo…- Y dio un paso más largo hacia atrás.

Estaba a centímetros de recargarse en el barandal, y dado a que el barandal no tenía la altura suficiente para sostenerla, cuando dio el último paso que podía dar, la chica trastabilló al sentirlo y cayó hacia atrás.

-¡Lily! –Gritó James al tiempo que corrió la distancia que le separaba del barandal con los brazos extendidos, con la vaga esperanza de alcanzar a sostener a la chica, lo cual no logró.

Se asomó hacia el acantilado y vio a Lily sostenida de una marquesina de una ventana. Suspiró un poco aliviado al ver que la chica seguía con vida, pero la desesperación asomó en él de nuevo al ver que Lily se había soltado de una mano.

-¡Lily, sostente!

Lily trató de volver a sostenerse con la mano que se había soltado, y al ver que no le quedaban fuerzas para sostenerse mucho tiempo, rompió a llorar de nuevo.

-¡James! ¡James, ayúdame!- Gritó desesperada al ver hacia abajo y lograr ver el lago congelado.

-¡Aguanta Lily!- El chico, también desesperado le gritó a la chica que colgaba.

Sin ocurrírsele otra cosa que hacer, cruzó el barandal, y se agachó hasta que estuvo seguro de que brincando lograría alcanzar la marquesina con los pies, para ayudar a subir a Lily con las manos. Y eso hizo, brincó, trastabillando y estando a punto de caerse pero logrando equilibrarse tomándose de la pared.

-James, no aguanto, deprisa…- Dijo Lily entre sollozos.

-Lily, escucha, quiero que con cuidado te sueltes de una mano, y tomes la mía, te ayudaré a subir y cuando estés segura, suelta tu otra mano ¿entendiste?- Le dijo en chico al borde de la desesperación.

La chica asintió frenéticamente la cabeza y James se arrodilló en la marquesina, tratando de hacer equilibrio y concentración. Le tendió su mano a la chica y ésta, soltó una de sus manos y tomó la de él.

-Listo, ¿ves? Ya casi está… Tranquila… Ahora la otra, cuando estés lista…-Dijo tratando de calmarla, pero más que nada, lo dijo para calmarse a él mismo.- Necesito que mientras que trate de subirte, te apoyes con la otra para hacer fuerza, y después la sueltes y tomes la mía ¿de acuerdo?

Lily asintió. James jaló con fuerza la mano de Lily y después ella soltó la otra mano, para sostenerse de la mano del chico, quien con toda la fuerza que tenía, la subía poco a poco. Cuando la hubo subido un tanto, Lily subió su rodilla y la apoyó en la marquesina, para ayudarle con su peso, y así fue más fácil subirla. Quedaron al borde de la marquesina abrazados el uno con el otro, tratando de calmar sus respiraciones. Cuando lo hubieron hecho, se separaron, y James trató de pensar en cómo hacer para subir lo que les quedaba.

-Ahora, Lily, te ayudaré a subir, quiero que apoyes tu pie en mi hombro, te subiré y te sostendrás del barandal para subir más. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí…- Dijo Lily con un rastro de asombro tras lo que acababan de hacer.

Se incorporó mientras que James pegaba su espalda contra la pared, para que Lily colocara su pie sobre éste. Lily, dubitativa al pensar que podía hacer presión de más y hacer James cayera, colocó su pie en el hombro de éste y él trató de levantarse con Lily sobre él, mientras ella estiraba sus brazos para tomar el barandal. Cuando lo hubo alcanzado, se tomó fuertemente de él y se jaló con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz hasta que hubo apoyado los codos sobre el piso, después de un respiro, sintió como James la empujaba de los pies para ayudarla a subir más, hasta que ya no pudo, y el resto lo tuvo que hacer ella sola, hasta estar de pié y poder cruzar el barandal. No hizo ni una pausa para respirar, tenía que ayudar a James, por lo que se asomó por encima del barandal y vio a James que brincó para alcanzar los barrotes del mismo, de donde alcanzó a sostenerse y Lily lo tomó de las muñecas para ayudarlo a levantarse. De quién sabe dónde, Lily sacó fuerzas de las que ni ella sabía que era poseedora y logró subirlo, pero no le soltó las muñecas hasta que estuvo de pie al lado de ella.

Se miraron a los ojos, y no hubo necesidad de palabras para decirse todo lo que tenían que decirse. Pero aún así, uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

-¿Viste? No fue _tan_ difícil, ¿o sí? –Dijo James con un deje de sarcasmo en sus palabras, y no soportó la tentación de tomar a la chica en sus brazos. –Siento lo sucedido antes, no era mi intención hacerte llorar.

Ella solo atinó a negar con la cabeza. Se sentía tan bien, ahí entre sus brazos y con la cabeza recargada entre su pecho. Y él también se sentía bien, por primera vez ella no le rechazaba.

-Te quiero- Dijo sinceramente el chico, sin soltarla, aunque ella trató de retirarse. -La razón de todas esas bromas, durante estos siete años es porque te quiero. Suena ridículo, lo sé, después de todo lo que te hice pasar, pero sabes que soy un tonto, no se me ocurrió otra manera de llamar tu atención. Perdonasi me entrometo en tu vida, pero si lo hago es porque no quiero que ningún idiota te haga daño.

"- Y sobre lo de antes, lo del cabello, solo despeino mi cabello cuando estoy nervioso, por eso no puedo parar de hacerlo cuando estoy cerca de ti. Y las múltiples fans, no quiero un club de fans, solo te quiero a ti.- Lily se quedó pasmada ante tal declaración, era algo que no esperaba, pero no atinó a hacer nada, más que quedarse abrazada a él. –Habiendo aclarado todo y si me permites preguntar ¿me disculparías por todo lo que te he hecho pasar?

Lily levantó la cabeza, y por primera vez no se miraron con rencor ni nada parecido, y en lugar de recibir una respuesta, lo que James recibió fue un dulce beso, un dulce, cariñoso y suave beso por parte de la pelirroja, al que respondió gustoso.

En ese momento, la incógnita, la pregunta que se repetía desde hacía siete años en la cabeza de Lily Evans, tuvo sentido…_ "¿Qué era lo que sentía por James Potter?" _Muy fácil, ahora se le hacía tan fácil contestar esa pregunta… Y todo se resumía en dos simples pero importantísimas palabras:

-Te quiero- Se dijo a ella misma en voz alta cuando se hubieron separado, y ¿por qué no? A James, ahora que lo tenía frente a ella.

Y se abrazaron, tan fuerte al no querer que nada los separase, tan fuerte, que ambos en algún momento temieron que fueran a fusionarse. Pero no les importó, nada importaba ahora, nada que no tuviera que ver el uno con el otro.

En la lejanía, dentro del colegio, o fuera, ninguno sabía, ni querían saber en ese momento, alguien escuchaba la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven.


End file.
